Mistfur's Promise
by pururuXD
Summary: Mistfur has made a promise to Ashwhisker to keep their kits safe, will she be able to keep that promise with all the troubles going around?
1. Mistfur's Promise Prologue

Prologue

The dark sky stretched out around the pasture, the silverpelt glittering. A faint breeze whistled through the field, echoing on the grass stalks. A silver she-cat ran up to a black tom sprawled out in a painfully akward postion.

"W-why does this have to be happening to you and not me?" The she-cat cried. Her blood dripping onto the black toms pelt.

"Calm down Mistfur...and stay strong for me...and our kits." The tom meows faintly. His eyes glazed with pain and sadness. "Now go back to camp...and get help for your wounds, you shouldn't have been here fighting in the first place."

Mistfur lays down beside the tom "I will miss you so much...you shouldn't be going to StarClan...you should be in camp...sleeping..." Her voice grows soft with sadness. She looks at him. "I love you so much." She meows quietly. "You were perfect Ashwhisker, I hope all of our kits are like you."

With his last remaining strength Ashwhisker stretches out his neck and presses his muzzle to hers "I had to protect you...and our kits." He licks her muzzle and his head falls to the ground, his body becomes lifeless.

"Have a good journey my love..." Mistfur licks Ashwhisker's muzzle and takes his body back to camp to be mourned, for a safe journey to StarClan.


	2. Mistfur's Promise Alliences

**STORMCLAN**

_Leader_:

Cloudstar- White she-cat with Blue eyes

_Deputy_:

Greystorm- Grey tom with darker grey spots on his back and muzzle with Blue eyes

_Med Cat_:

Reedpelt- Black tom with white paws chest and muzzle with Amber eyes

_Warriors_:

Lionfur- Golden tom white patch on chest with Amber eyes

Nighttail- Black she-cat with Blue eyes

Shadowclaw- Medium black tom with black paws with Amber eyes

_Apprentices_:

Raccoonpaw- Grey she-cat has dark grey stripes with Emerald eyes

Silverpaw- Silver she-cat with Blue eyes

Ghostpaw- Grey tom with Blue eyes

_Queens_:

Flamingscream- Ginger she-cat with dark ginger swirls on back with Emerald eyes, mother of ?'s kits Tortoisekit and Voidkit

Mistfur- Silver she-cat with Ice Blue eyes, mother of Ashwhisker's kits Spiderkit, Ashkit, Skunkkit and Starlingkit

_Kits_:

Tortoisekit- Grey tom with brown stripes on his back with Emerald eyes, Parents: Flamingscream and ?

Voidkit- Black she-cat with white ringed tail and paws with Blue eyes, Parents: Flamingscream and ?

Spiderkit- Black tom with long legs, white paws and tail tip with Amber eyes, Parents: Mistfur and Ashwhisker

Ashkit- Grey tom with darker grey flecks with Blue eyes, Parents: Mistfur and Ashwhisker

Skunkkit- Black tom with White stripe down back and fluffy tail with Amber eyes, Parents: Mistfur and Ashwhisker

Starlingkit- Brown she-cat with black flecks on her back with Amber eyes, Parents: Mistfur and Ashwhisker

_Elders_:

Eagletalon- Brown tom with Yellow eyes

* * *

><p><strong>NightClan<strong>

_Leader_:

Nightstar- Black she-cat with Ice Blue eyes

_Deputy_:

Zinspot- Black tom with white spots on back with Emerald eyes

_Med Cat:_

Willowtail- Cream mottled she-cat with Blue eyes

_Warriors_:

Shadestripe- White she-cat with black stripes on her back with Ice blue eyes

Waspclaw- Grey tom with darker grey patches with Blue eyes

Toadclaw- Brown tom with Amber eyes

Frosteyes- White she-cat with Ice blue eyes

_Apprentices_:

Snailpaw- Light grey tom with Emerald eyes

Beetlepaw- Medium black tom with Amber eyes

_Queens_:

Shinefur- Golden she-cat with Blue eyes, Expecting Zinspot's kits

_Kits_:

N/A

_Elders:_

Preyclaw- Medium black tom with Amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>MEADOWCLAN<strong>

_Leader_:

Stickstar- Brown tom with Amber eyes

_Deputy_:

Snaketail- Black tom with Emerald eyes

_Med Cats:_

Hollyfrost- Black she-cat with a white patch on back

_Warriors_:

Ferretfur- Brown tom with darker brown stripes with Emerald eyes

Crabclaw- Ginger tom with Emerald eyes

Ebonyfall- Ginger and white she cat with Amber eyes

Stone- Grey tom with Blue eyes, Formerly a Kittypet

_Apprentices_:

Ravenpaw- Black tom with white tail tip with Ememrald eyes

Molepaw- Brown tom with Emerald eyes

Eggpaw- Grem she-cat with Blue eyes

_Queens_:

Sasha- Cream and white Siamese she-cat, Formerly a kittypet, mother of Stone's kits Creamkit and Hawkkit

_Kits_:

Creamkit- Cream she-cat with dark cream swirls with Crystal colored eyes

Hawkkit- Brown tom with dark brown stripes and white paws and muzzle with Blue eyes

_Elders_:

Leafheart- Mottled brown tabby she-cat with sightless misty eyes

* * *

><p><strong>RainClan<strong>

_Leader_:

Riverstar- Grey tom with darker grey stripes with Blue eyes

_Deputy_:

Rippleheart- White tom with grey stripes with Blue eyes

_Med Cats:_

Poppyheart- Black she-cat with Amber eyes

Starpaw- Grey/blue she-cat with Blue eyes

_Warriors_:

Moongaze- Silver she-cat with Blue eyes

Mudpelt- Brown tom with Yellow eyes

Rockshadow- Grey tom with Blue eyes

_Apprentices_:

Volepaw- Small light brown tom with Emerald eyes

Tinypaw- Small white she-cat with black paws and tail tip

_Queens_:

N/A

_Kits_:

Smokekit- Grey tom with Emerald eyes

_Elders_:

Puddlefoot-Silver she-cat with Blue eyes


	3. Mistfur's Promise Chapter 1

Mistfur limped into StormClan's camp dragging Ashwhisker's limp body to the center of the camp. She collapses next to the lifeless body of her old mate Ashwhisker.

"Mistfur! Ashwhisker!" Cloudstar's paniced yowl rose from the far side of the camp. "Reedpelt, hurry! Mistfur and Ashwhisker are hurt!"

Mistfur's body heaves in great pain as she tries to count her wounds in her head. _One...two...three..._ Her train of thought is lost as the whimpers from kits-her kits pierced the air. She lifted her head to see Flamingscream guide Starlingkit, Ashkit, Skunkkit and Spiderkit to the nursery. _Thank you Flamingscream._ She silently meowed to the ginger queen.

Reedpelt scurried over to Mistfur with a bundle of herbs in his mouth, he set them down next to her and started to clean Mistfur's wounds. "Mistfur what happened? I need to know...rats, foxes, badgers, dogs?" He finished cleaning, chewed up herbs and rubbed them into the worst wounds then the smaller ones. He took one look at Ashwhisker, pain and sorrow flashed in his eyes and seemed to stay.

Cloudstar padded over and licked Mistfur on the head "You'll be ok...and Ashwhisker will be on his way to StarClan soon. He will be safe, loved, warm, well-fed..."

As Cloudstar rambled on about StarClan, Mistfur couldn't help looking at Ashwhisker's limp body. This was all her fault! She shouldn't have told him about the rogue that threatened her the day before. _Those stupid rogues, I will get them for what they did to you Ashwhisker...I promise that._ She blinked her eyes and sat up. "Just close the cuts with cobwebs please...I feel like being with my kits right now..."

As Reedpelt closed her wounds with cobweds and told her to come back later for poppy and new cobwebs she limped to the nursery and breathed in the milky scent. _I'm back my kits._


End file.
